


Payment

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the way things were, whether she liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**   
**

It was just the way things were, whether she liked it or not.

Rukia was, in spite of her new surname and position, just a recently graduated Shinigami who knew nothing of how things worked. Kaien was all the opposite, worldly and smart, his position earned instead of given.

And he was willing to teach her.

Rukia was grateful for that, whatever the cost.

They would joke and laugh and call each other names and train, Kaien teaching her how to fight, how to release the potential she couldn't see but he insisted was somewhere inside her. Those where the loud moments: shouts and laughs and orders and verbal as well as physical sparring.

She loved them, the closeness she could feel there, and hate for them to be over and night to fall.

She didn't hate the night, but she hated the silence.

He would come to her in the night, lips sealed and silent steps--their unspoken agreement.

Out of uniform they couldn't talk.

Then it was just their bodies, the whisper of flesh on flesh, lips seeking lips and tongues dancing together. She would arch and sigh and cling to him trying to convey her feelings without words, to pour her heart to him with just her hands and mouth and body.

He didn't seem to understand, leaving always after exacting his payment, returning to his wife and normal life.

Rukia didn't mind, it was just the way things were. And she knew there would be more laughs and noise and words in the morning--she had already paid for them.

...


End file.
